Oldtown 2117 Mechanics
Copied from the OldTown Festival's website: http://oldtownfestival.net/mechanics/ What’s new in version 16.3 * Changes in Chapter I – information about introductin bows. * Changes in Chapter III – NPC-e are flagged with Red Bandanas, which are issued exclusively by organizators and only for specific people. * Changes in Chapter V – Skill can only be obtained during larp, no new character can have a skill. * Changes in Chapter VIII – Moving in-game vehicle can be shot upon, as well as you can shot from a moving in-game vehicle. Only people allowed to do so are owners of weapons with limit of 350 fps. Driver is not allowed to shot, as he is to focus solely on the driving and safety issues. * Changes in Chapter XI – unique outfits and armors can get additional bonuses. * Changes in Chapter XIII – Shield protects from hits.Physically damaged or destroyed shield stops working and require fixing., Shield size boosted to 80×80.. * Chapter XIV added – bows. * Changes in Chapter XVIII – time for dead player to return to game has been changed. * Changes in Chapter XIX – drone system is up from 10:00 PM until 9:00 AM Chapter I. General rules # Every player is obliged to know and respect the Game Mechanics. # Organisers can introduce new rules during the game. # Organisers’ instructions (e.g. on plot items) overrule the Game Mechanics. # The field game lasts from the starting announcement to the ending announcement without pause. # The player is obliged to have following items (will not be allowed to attend without those): #* postapocalyptic outfit, #* eye protection (glasses, goggles) with durability of at least 2J – mesh eye protection is not allowed, #* a yellow reflective vest. # The player should have following items (as they are very useful during the game): #* a watch, #* a knife or scissors. # The player will receive from organisers: #* special currency used during the game, #* ASG ammo (plastic 6mm BB ammo, three weight options, various colors, of good quality), #* depending on the character played or the profession held the player may receive extra instructions or plot items. # During the LARP use of own BB ammo in ASG is forbidden. # During the LARP ASG of muzzle velocity not greater than 450 fps in open areas and 350 fps during fight inside buildings (measured on BB ammo weighting 0.20g) is allowed. # During game players are allowed to use bows with draw weight no higher than 12kg and arrows. Specific details can be found in Chapter XIV . Bow and arrows would be checked and marked by organizers. # Pyrotechnical materials can be used only by organisers and persons privileged and marked by them. Use of any pyrotechnical materials (including grenades, mines and traps) by players is prohibitied. # During the LARP only melee weapon replicas accordant to the Melee Weapon Regulations and marked by organisers can be used. It is forbidden to remove the mark. # During the LARP only shields accordant to the Shield Regulations and marked by organisers can be used. It is forbidden to remove the mark. # It is forbidden to use any physical and psychological violence against other players. All acts of violence will be immediately reported to the authorities. # 'If both parties agree, partial repeal of the 13th point is allowed (e.g. role playing fist fights, struggling, interrogations, tortures etc.) It should be done with maintaining all safety measures. If either of the parties says „'BASTA” the former agreement is revoked – any physical and/or psychological interference has to be stopped. # In case of emergency, accident, trauma or any threat to life or health the game has to be stopped immediately. Nearby players are obliged to provide assistance to the injured party and inform the organisers. Injured and assisting players should put on their reflective vests (enter the ghost mode, in this case they ignore the rule about in-game death). Chapter II. Ghost Mode # Entering ghost mode means long-term exclusion from the game and does not necessarily mean the in-game death. # Entering ghost mode not caused by the in-game death HAVE TO be reported to organisers. Otherwise it causes the death of player’s character. # The player wearing a reflective vest do not exist for other players – is a ghost, and therefore can not actively partake in the game. Ghost mode shall not be abused. # Any player not wearing a reflective vest is assumed to be alive and must adhere to the in-game situation Chapter III. Role-playing # Every player is obliged to roleplay character created by him/herself, fitting the game setting and accepted by organisers. # The player with individual entitlements/abilities/powers is obliged to have appropriate instructions provided by organisers on paper and show it to other players on demand. Players have to obey such instructions. # If the player with the previously mentioned entitlement/ability/power fails to comply to the instructions or refuses to show them when demanded the entitlement/ability/power is considered non-existent. # Players role-playing characters coordinated by the LARP organisers called NPCs might show up during the game. These players may not be affected by some parts of game mechanics, especially rules of fighting. Every NPC is marked with a red bandana worn in a visible place. # Any player who’s character is bound or is about to be bound can protest, in that case character has to be killed or freed, but first has to answer to all plot related questions. The character whose hands are bound cannot use them '''or untie his bonds – being bound is symbolised by holding a rope, handcuffs, etc. in both hands in front of the player. The character whose legs are bound '''cannot move on his own – this type of bond is symbolised by a rope etc. tied around one leg of the payer. A character who is gagged cannot speak – the gag cannot hinder speech or breathing to the player. # The character can be looted by another character. The player can either allow to be actually searched or can simply give away all plot items. The character may resist being searched but must face all in-game consequences of doing so. # The character who is unable to move on his own (wounded/unconscious) may be moved by another character. The player may physically carry the other player or symbolically lead holding him/her by the shoulder. Chapter IV. Registration for the LARP # Registration for the LARP will take place in a marked spot before the LARP. # During the registration participants are obliged to have: #* a postapocalyptic outfit, #* a reflective vest, #* an eye protection. # Additionally the player can registry armor, shields, ASGs, bow and arrows and melee weapon replicas. These items will be marked with a special band colored accordingly or in other visible way. # Players can request and receive if verified by organisers during registration, special skills '''related to their character profession. Organisers can refuse to allow these skills without giving a reason. Skill cards from recent years can be reregistered. Organisers can refuse to reregister those without giving a reason. # Plot items from recent years have to be reregistered or else they will not be allowed in the game. Organisers can claim some or all of reregistered plot items in order to keep the game economy stable. # Offices/workshops/laboratories have to be registered before the LARP begins. '''Chapter V. Skills # Newly submitted characters cannot obtain a skill. During the larp we will provide a way to learn a skill in a manner or school. Skill will be granted at the end of the larp based on the opinion of “teachers” and overall balance of the larp, so be prepared than not everyone may acquire a skill. # The player whose character has the skill must keep appropriate documentation, which can be reviewed by organisers. Every player whose character has the skill will be instructed on how to use it. # The player has an open list of skills for his/her character, to which they can add new ones during the game by learning from others or acquiring certain instructions. The Character with the Profession may perform special actions like treating wounds, creating in-game items, drugs or other items, only if the player has the appropriate skill card and adhere to the rules provided. # Offices/workshops/labs have to be registered '''to perform their respective functions in-game. # Offices/workshops/labs can not be stolen, damaged or destroyed. '''They can be robbed. # Skill List: * First Aid. The character with this skill should have a paramedic symbol on his/her costume and a bag for in-game bandages. To use this skill one must first find out which body part has been injured and then bandage it. After that the wounded character is considered bandaged. * Healing Wounds. The character with this skill can heal the wounded and bandaged characters. This skill can only be used in a doctor’s office which has been registered. To heal the patient the doctor must draw a random card from the healing deck and from there both the doctor and the patient must proceed accordingly to the instructions on that card. The card have to be put back into the healing deck afterwards. The wounded can not leave the hospital (have to be hospitalized) if he/she wes not bandaged by someone with the First Aid skill beforehand. Healing Wounds allows to remove all bandages, which are considered destroyed from now on. Some cards may contain extra instructions to which the player must abide after being healed. * Treating poisoning and addiction. The character with this skill is a specialist in battling toxins of all kinds, whether deadly or recreational. The character should have an appropriately prepared registered medkit. Skill use requires a twenty minute therapy after which the patient may ignore latent effects of toxins that have been administered to him/her. The therapy uses up one portion of a white, green and yellow powder per patient. * Radiation Specialist. Having this skill allows two special actions. One is being able to heal another character from radiation poisoning and remove its effects. This therapy lasts 20 minutes and uses up one portion of blue powder per patient. The other is the ability to permanently lower the radiation level in a contaminated zone, however this is a daunting task which requires major resources and the organisers’ consent. * Chemical ingredient production. The character with this skill is able to create chemical ingredients of one chosen colour called the “powder” which are used in chemical’s synthesis. Players are obliged to keep an appropriate record and to register every powder produced. Production of chemical ingredients can only take place in the registered laboratory. WARNING: This skill allows to create only one colour of the powder specified during acquisition of this skill. It is possible to acquire this skill multiple times for the ability to produce more than one colour of the powder. There are following powder’s colours used in game: white, yellow, red, green, brown and black. * Substance Production. The character with this skill is able to synthesize chemical ingredients called powders into chemical and pharmacological substances. Players are obliged to keep an appropriate record and to register all created substances. Production can only take place in the registered laboratory. WARNING: This skill allows to create only one type of the substance specified during acquisition of this skill (for example stimpak, radaway, rad-x etc.). It is possible to take this skill multiple times to be able to produce more than one kind of substance. * Ammunition Production. The character with this skill is able to create in-game bullets (BB ammo). Production can only take place in the registered workshop. 10 bullets require one set of spare parts (junk), one portion of gunpowder (brown powder) and 30 minutes of work at the workshop. Players are obliged to keep an appropriate record. When all requirements are met the character receives BB ammo from organisers. * Armor Repair. The character with this skill is able to fix broken armor. Players are obliged to keep an appropriate record. Repairs can only take place in the registered workshop. One set of spare parts (junk) is required to repair one level of armor (one stripe). Armor can not be fixed above starting value. * Firearms Repair. The character with this skill is able to fix broken firearms. Players are obliged to keep an appropriate record. Repairs can only take place in the registered workshop. One set of spare parts (junk) is required to repair one firearm. * Plot item identification and creation. The character with this skill is able to identify plot items that were provided by organisers during the LARP. After acquiring the plot item the character can receive detailed information about it from organisers. The character can also create plot items. Details of creation, such as requirements and final qualities, must be discussed with organisers beforehand. Only when all the requirements are met and the item itself has been registered it is allowed to function in-game. Another ability this skill gives is salvaging spare parts from plot items. One plot item provides one set of spare parts after 30 minutes of work. * Driver. ''' Only the character with this skill can drive registered vehicle during the LARP. More information on that matter in the Chapter VIII. Vehicles. '''Chapter VI. Radiation # Radiation occurs in zones surrounded with tape and/or marked with announcements that state the radiation level. Entering the zone with level 1 radiation results in radiation sickness and death after 2 hours from entering the zone. Higher levels of radiation cause the character death instantly. # Wearing a gas mask lowers the received radiation by one level. There may be other items that provide similar protection. # The character who already has the radiation poisoning and enters any radiation zone dies instantly. # Irradiated items are marked with appropriate announcements. They always have level 1 of radiation. Touching them causes radiation poisoning and death the same way as entering the level one radiation zone. Chapter VII. Plot Items # Only organisers can introduce plot items to the game. Plot items are not a player’s property, which means they can be taken by any character through trade or force. Plot Items are always marked. As plot items are considered also: money (bottlecaps), BB ammo, powders and other fictional resources. ASG and melee weapon replicas and bow and arrows are not considered as plot items. # It is forbidden to keep plot items in private tents (or under them) while the player is taking part in the game. # Any conscious character can use a chemical substance (by disposing of the powders but keeping the syringe) on self or the other character (unless the instruction says otherwise). All chemical substances are syringes (provided by organisers) filled with layers of colored powders and appropriately described. Here is a list of all available chemical substances with decription of powders’ layers: * (Z) First Aid Kit '– can be used only on the other player. Layers: green, black, green and added bandage. Bandage the wounded body part (limb/torso/head), wounded character becomes bandaged. * '(S) Stimpak – Layers: red, white, red, black, red. Wounded/bandaged character instantly becomes healthy. * (SS) Super Stimpak – Layers: red, yellow, red, black, red. Wounded/bandaged character who is a cyborg instantly becomes healthy. * (N) Drug '– Layers: blue, green, blue. Taking a drug suspends negative effects like being wounded, poisoned or radiation poisoned for 1 hour. Wounded character who took the drug and then is hit again die instantly. The character suffering from radiation poisoning die when irradiated again. After 1 hour the character revert to the previous state. Players should roleplay being high and subsequent addiction. The character who has taken a drug must take another dose within 6 hours – if fail to do so, becomes wounded and if was already wounded dies. * '® Radaway – Layers: blue, white, blue, yellow. Removes all effects of radiation poisoning. * (X) RadX '– Layers: blue, red, blue, red. The next time the character enters a radiated zone receives one less level of radiation. Multiple applications do not stack. * '(T) Poison – Layers: blue x2, black, blue x 2. Poisoned character dies after 1 hour. * (A) Antidote – Layers white x2, black, white x 2. Removes effects of the poison. * (L) Antibiotic – Layers: green, white, green. Used by doctors when healing. * (W) Truth Serum – Layers: red, blue, red, black, white. Characters under the effects of the serum must speak only the truth for 10 minutes. * (H) Hypnogen '– Layers: blue, black, blue, green, yellow. Makes character subject to suggestion, hypnosis and manipulation, causes hallucination (depending on special rules). Three doses taken simultaneously are addictive. Addiction effects: first hour headache, sickness and hallucinations, second hour coma, third hour nosebleed and death. Every application of Hypnogen must be consulted with organisers. * '(U) Sleeping Drug – Layers: blue, white, black, white, yellow. Drugged character falls asleep for the next hour and cannot be waken up. Chapter VIII. Vehicles # To be registered and to to take part in the LARP the vehicle should be declared to the organisers before the game starts and should have a proper characterization. The organizers reserve the right to prevent the vehicle from participating in the game, if the vehicle does not meet the aesthetic values corresponding to the LARP’s stylistics. The organizers strongly encourage to send photos of styled vehicles to larp@oldtownfestival.net before the festival for a previous visual assessment. # The vehicle declared before the game receives appropriate registration, containing information on which characters with the driver ability can drive it and how many people can the vehicle transport. The vehicle receive in-game license plate salso, to help players and organisers in its identification. # The player applying for the driver skill must take a mandatory safety course before the game. Any person without such training cannot drive in-game. # Vehicles are armored hence shots will not pierce unopenable windows, walls, wheel, engines etc. All openable windows must be fully opened. # Moving in-game vehicle can be shot upon, as well as you can shot from a moving in-game vehicle. Only people allowed to do so are owners of weapons with limit of 350 fps. Driver is not allowed to shot, as he is to focus solely on the driving and safety issues. # Vehicles cannot be driven by wounded characters. A driver who has been wounded has to stop '''the vehicle '''immediately but safely. # It is forbidden to carry passengers outside the designated seats i.e. on bulwarks, roof, bonnet etc. # It is obligatory to have a fire extinguisher and a first aid kit in every single vehicle allowed to partake in the LARP. # All sticking out and/or dangerous decorative elements on vehicles ought to be made of safe, soft materials. Vehicles with protruding dangerous elements will not be allowed to partake in the LARP. # Building of any roadblocks is forbidden. Emergency vehicles must have access to the whole area during the whole event. # It is forbidden to intimidate pedestrians and other drivers with collision by drivers and pedestrians alike. The maximum speed around other people is 40 km/h. It is forbidden to shoot vehicles not taking part in the game. # During the game, the Polish Penal Code and Code of Petty Offences laws apply. It’s absolutely off limits to drive under the influence of alcohol especially. # For breaking any vehicle-related rules of the event or the mechanics the person designated as a driver at the exit from the town is considered responsible. In case of any trouble with establishing the designated driver, the owner of the vehicle will be hold responsible. # Before leaving the town in the vehicle one unit of in-game fuel must be passed to organisers each time, (there will be the designated place – the Green Room, commonly called the „Dean’s Office”). Fuel is marked and can be obtained during the game. # During every fuel transfer driver’s sobriety will be tested with a breathanalyzer. # Leaving the town in an off-game vehicle, without organisers permission, results in immediate death of the driver and all passengers. # All offences to the vehicles regulation will be punished with extreme harshness. Chapter IX. Jail * Player whose character is in jail can leave it only under in a guard’s supervision and only in the ghost mode (with a yellow reflective vest on). Such player cannot leave the game area or remove the vest while outside the jail. * While remaining in the ghost mode the character may not run or be rescued. Chapter X. ASG zones and city wall # The game grounds are divided into two parts. IN-ASG where players are obliged to wear eye protection(goggles/glasses) and are allowed to use ASGs and bows and arrows. OFF-ASG where players don’t have to wear eye protection but are forbidden from using ASG and bows and arrows or aiming them at others. # Players outside OFF-ASG zones who are in''' an ASG firefight without wearing eye protection become wounded immediately, must lie down on the ground and protect their eyes by covering them. After the firefight they must put on their eye protection. All such incidents must be reported to organisers who will draw consequences. # OFF-ASG boundaries are marked by a '''yellow-black warning tape. It is also the city border and an impassable wall. It is forbidden to shoot towards the tape. The border cannot be crossed without organisers permission. The city can be entered (or exited) only through marked gates. # Within city limits an ASG placed in a black bag counts as invisible. # Entering OFF-ASG zone with an ASG it is mandatory to remove the magazine and''' make sure the replica is not loaded'. '''Chapter XI. Combat – Definitions' # SHOT – being hit by one or more BB ammo shot from an ASG or arrow. # BLOW/CUT – is a clear and decisive hit with respectively a blunt/sharp part of a melee weapon replica. # Unconscious characters must lie on the ground (crouching is acceptable), cannot fight, speak, move, use chemical substances, prevent being tied up or looted (must give away all plot items if requested). They can not memorise plot related information while unconscious and will forget everything up to about a minute before they were stunned. # Wounded characters cannot fight. '''They must lie on the ground (crouching is acceptable). It is possible for wounded characters to crawl if done realistically. # Bandaged characters have a bandage on their limb/-s, and/or torso, and/or head. Character can act normally but '''cannot use the bandaged limbs and cannot run, climb and carry characters if their torso or head is bandaged. # Healthy characters are those who are neither wounded, bandaged nor dead. # Dead characters must wear a yellow reflective vest and cannot be interacted with in-game. # Armor is a set of noticeable, hard, bigger than a hand, attractive, uniform pieces of character’s outfit. The armor must be at least partially visible as to indicate without doubt its presence and placement. It can be made of metal, wood, synthetic materials, tires or any other hard material. Pieces of armor should be individually bigger than a hand with spreadfingers and be made either from one piece of material or several smaller pieces bound together. The whole armor should look post-apocalyptic and will be assigned armor value by organisers in the form of stripes. Armor without stripes does not protect from SHOTS. Unique outfits and armors can get additional bonuses. Chapter XII. Melee Weapon Regulations # Replicas must be made from safe materials. The hard core must be surrounded by safe, soft material. # Performing thrusts is forbidden. # Replicas must bear a resemblance to the type of weapon they emulate. For example, a replica similar to a batoon will be marked as a blunt weapon. # Every replica will be severely judged by organisers during registration. Only replicas registred by organisers are allowed in-game # If a replica becomes physically damaged (rapture of the soft material, breaking of the core etc.) it ceases to function. It is forbidden to use damaged replicas. Chapter XIII. Shield Regulations # Shields must be made from safe materials, preferably soft ones. Maximum shield size is 50×50 cm. # Striking with the shield’s edge is forbidden. # Shield protects from hits. Physically damaged or destroyed shield stops working and require fixing. Shield size boosted to 80×80. # Every shield will be severely judged by the organisers during registration. Only registered shields will be allowed in-game. Chapter XIV. Bows and arrows # Only simple and recurved bos are allowed with draw weight of no more than 12kg – no other kind of bows allowed. # Only arrows of specific company are allowed: http://www.idv-engineering.de Those can be bought in every larp props shop. If you are not sure if the arrows you pick are valid, please contact us via e-mail. # Arrows are not plot items, therefor players who are not the owners are not allowed to pick them up and any kind of in-game barter with them is forbidden. # We recommend arrows to have additional padding and additional shaft protection. # Bows and arrows are subjected to very rigorous larp accreditation. Player who will be caught cheating with using wrong arrows or higher than allowed draw weight will removed from Festival grounds. Chapter XIV. Combat – general rules # Shooting other player’s head or crotch with ASG is forbidden. # Shooting another player from up close (like during an execution) is forbidden, however the target have to be informed'''of having been shot and the BB ammo must be disposed of. # Attacking another player’s '''head or crotch using melee weapon replicas is forbidden. # Performing thrusts with melee weapon replicas is forbidden. Chapter XV. Combat # The player who is SHOT in the armor has to immediately fall to the ground or seek cover and remove one armor stripe. Only then he/she can continue to fight. Being BLOWN/CUT in the armor has no effect. # If an ASG replica is BLOWN/CUT/SHOT the player has to remove the registration stripe. The replica counts as broken and can not be used until repaired. # The player who BLOWS/CUTS another’s player body part unprotected by armor have to jump back approximately 80 cm (big step) to be able to make another BLOW/CUT. # The player who receives two BLOWS (during a single fight) to a body part unprotected by the armor has to fall to the ground (lying down or crouching is acceptable) and his/her character becomes unconscious for 1-2 minutes. # BLOW/CUT to the shield has no effect. SHOT hitting the shield has no effect unless the BB ammo physically pierces the material of the shield and hits the player. # Healthy/bandaged character who receives a SHOT or at least two CUTS (in a single combat) to a body part unprotected by the armor has to fall to the ground (lying down or crouching is acceptable) and become wounded. # Wounded/bandaged character can heal him/herself with chemical substances or be healed by doctor. # Wounded character can be bandaged. Warning: the character becomes bandaged only at the end of the process. # Wounded character has to be healed/bandaged, otherwise will bleed out and die within half an hour. Wounded character may decide to die at any moment. # Wounded characters can be finished off by assassination or''' execution'. '''Chapter XVI. Stunning, Assasination, Execution' # Stunning: the character is stunned with one BLOW, if all the following criteria are met: the character is defenseless or is caught by surprise, is BLOWN to an unprotected area of the head and at the same time the attacker placed a hand on his/her shoulder and said “'Ogłuszam'” (or for non-Polish speakers: „'Stunned'„). Fainting should be roleplayed and the character remains unconscious until someone awakes him/her or he/she wakes up after half an hour. # Assasination: The character dies after one CUT if all the following criteria are met: is surprised by the attack made by a sharp weapon replica and hit in an unprotected torso area, at the same time the attacker is holding him/her saying “'Giniesz'” (or for non-Polish speakers: „'You die'„). If the character spots an assasination attempt before being killed and reacts, the hit is not lethal but still counts as a CUT. # Execution: The character dies after one SHOT or CUT by a sharp weapon replica if all the following criteria are met: the character can not protect him/herself or is bound (tied up, placed with his/her back to a wall, lying down, held down by someone) and the attacker roleplays safely a deadly shot (with a secured replica and without pulling the trigger) or a final cut (by moving the replica gently across the throat). Chapter XVII. Death # The character who died must remain on the spot of death for at least 10 minutes. During this time the character can be looted (the player is obliged to give up all plot items on demand). After this time or after being looted the player have to put on his reflective vest and enter ghost mode. If the player has not been looted he/she has to leave all plot items where the character died. The player may leave as long as it does not disrupt other players game. # Player who died may re-enter the game as new character after he visit Green Room and is given time and terms when he can do so. The new character loses his profession and standing (for example the position of a leader) in their faction. The player should change characteristic elements of their costume and come up with a new backstory and name (the one they were using in game, not the one on the ID). The player has no access to any information held by his previous character. Chapter XIX. Special rules of the OldTown 2016 # The existing town security systems is functional from 10:00 PM until 9:00 AM and react to every act of physical violence (weapon use attempt, aiming with a weapon, physical intimidation). The reaction of the security system ends up hurting the attacker. The reaction takes place automatically, without supervision of the LARP masters. # NERF type guns have been approved for the LARP. A hit by the registered NERF gun is treated as stunning. NERF shells ignore armor but can be stopped by shields. NERF guns will be supplied by the organisers only. There is no possibility of registering this type of guns before the game. # The town is surrounded, in the area marked on the map, by a minefield. Any attempt to get through it causes the automatic death of the character.